1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to power-driven, hand-held, hedge trimmers and, more particularly, to a multi-function debris deflector for use with hedge trimmers.
2. Background Information
Hand-held, power driven hedge trimmers having an extended cutting blade portion are well known. A common hedge trimmer is an electrically powered hedge trimmer provided with an extension cord that is readily plugged into a household electrical socket. The basic structure of such device is designed to reduce the weight and provide a balanced and comfortable grip by a user operating the same to cut or sculpt vegetation such as bushes or hedges. Basically, therefore, hedge trimmers of the sort to which this invention relates are intended to be light, versatile pieces of hand-held equipment operable in a variety of orientations and capable of trimming vegetation without unduly tiring out a user.
The trimming operation, however, produces vegetation debris. During the cutting operation, the debris can be propelled toward and strike the user. Further, where trimming is being performed overhead, debris can fall onto the user during the cutting operation. Also, the debris can undesirably fall into the vegetation being trimmed or can scatter onto a lawn or other surface. The debris may then require a separate and time consuming cleaning step.